The Companions
by The Creature
Summary: Every single companion is so very very important.
1. Susan

Nothing is sweeter than a Lily

Nothing can outdo a Rose

He left you there, oh what a pity

But you lived on,

So it goes…

You became a wife and a mother

But you could never sit still

You'd never quite fit in with others

But you lived on,

By your will…

Yes, he came back, you knew he would

But, he was never the same

His face never looked the way it should

But you lived on,

Through the Pain…

He was not there when you finally died

You were relieved, goodness knows

He would have begged you to change, but why?

You'd already lived,

So it goes…


	2. Ian Chesterton

At first:

All you ever really wanted

Was to get back to your own time

Was to get back to your old life

This whole adventure thing was mad

This whole companion thing was dangerous

You didn't like the old man

The man who had stolen you

Away from your home and your job and your life

You couldn't stand being anywhere near him

He tricked and bamboozled and lied to get his way

He would not take no for an answer

Unless that was the answer he was looking for

He was as stubborn as an ass

He was as childish as a two year old

Throwing tantrums when he didn't get his way

But then:

Something happened and you don't know

What it was exactly

All you know is that something changed

Suddenly, you couldn't think of any other life

There was not anything else when the Doctor was concerned

The TARDIS had become your home

Saving the universe; running an awful lot; and exploring was your job

Traveling was your life

You could not imagine anything else had ever existed for you

Oh, you remembered all right

But the memories that came before the TARDIS

Those were nothing compared to the life you now lived

With Barbara and Susan and even that crotchety, old Doctor

It was perfect and you thought you'd never leave

Until:

She was gone

The entire reason that you and Barbara got to be on the TARDIS

She was gone

Left by the Doctor on a future version of Earth

With a man none of you had really gotten to know

Of course, you were furious

But, the Doctor was old

The Doctor had given up his family

His granddaughter

His Susan

And now you were feeling a mix of pity

And rage, all directed towards the elderly mad man

You wanted to go back to your old life again

But, Barbara didn't want to leave the Doctor alone

And that lunatic's piloting had not gotten any better

Finally:

The Doctor met Vicki

And, you knew that,

If you were ever lucky enough to land

Back on Earth

Sometime around 1963

It didn't matter where, just as long as it was good old Terrafirma

That would be where you and Barbara got off

You would both leave

Knowing so much more

Risking so much more

Living so much more

And,

All because you met him,

Understanding that he would always be in good hands

Because, you and Barbara,

You were the Doctor's first humans


	3. Barbara Wright

You and him

Him and you

Every day you look up to the sky

Somewhere

Sometime

There is a mad man

He has this blue box

It travels through space and time

It's always an adventure

Even to the mad man

Only the Box knows where and when it will land

And sometimes

Just sometimes

You think you hear that familiar sound

You think you saw a spot of blue

And you call for your husband

He comes and you laugh

You always laugh

As you realize that it was just your imagination

But,

Even if you are no longer in the blue box

You are still brilliant

You know that, right?

You are the luckiest history teacher in…well…history

You not only got to meet the Aztecs in their own time

They pronounced you a reincarnation of the god Yetaxa

You have been to the Stone Age,

Have experienced the French Revolution,

Been lusted after by _the_ Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus,

Met Marco Polo,

And done oh so much more

Your husband is studying the golden bracelet you received

Oh, so long ago

From Nero himself

You never take it off

Most people would think

That this is your most prized keepsake from your travels

Those adventures with the mad man

And his silly, blue box

But, that is far from the truth

And now you take your husband's hand in your own

You look at him and smile

And he smiles back and it's all

You and him

Him and you

Because you never would have known how brilliant he was

You never would have become this man's wife

You never would be pregnant with your first child

Without the mad man and his blue box

And that unearthly child who you both felt for

Without all that you would never have found your favorite keepsake

Him


	4. Vicki Pallister

You have a set of rules

These are the rules you made

The rules you live by

And they are very important

They are not in any particular order

That depends on you

Whatever sequence you can remember your rules in

That must be their arrangement

At least

Until further notice

Right now the first one is 'always remember that,

Even though you love Science,

It can sometimes be more fun to just forget it even exists'

Next is 'don't talk about The Beatles being classical music

At least, not around Barbara'

Then comes 'try anything'

And then there's 'If it starts to get boring

It isn't worth your trouble'

The Doctor doesn't have rules

You decide that he should

You teach him to just make them up

As he goes along

And Vicki…

…he still does


	5. Steven Taylor

Alone

You were all alone

Then you met him

Then you met her

Then you met him

Then you met her

And it was all so shocking

Four humans

After two years all alone

(Except for HiFi)

You had been found by

Not one

Not two

Not three

But four humans

(Of course, how were you supposed to know then that the old one wasn't from Earthling decent?)

But still, still, still

You could not believe your luck

You talked on-and-on

And they responded

And you found a place to be

And you learned to believe

And you learned what it meant to be human

And you learned it from an alien


	6. Katarina

Last night you dreamed of men

With question marks, and suits who act kind

You woke to see a coin so golden

What ever will you find, my dear, what ever will you find?

Last night you dreamed you'd gone

And you'd never return, Zeus told you so

You woke up to find you were wrong

Where ever will you go, my dear, wherever will you go?

Last night you dreamed you'd flown

That Zeus had taken you, much to your glee

You woke to find you weren't alone

What ever will you see, my dear, what ever will you see?

Last night you dreamed you'd died

This time he could not save you

You woke up and you cried

What ever will you do, my dear, whatever will you do?


	7. Dodo Chaplet

Who are you?

You're the poor girl who went crazy

You're the barefoot woman in the tube

You're the promiscuous teen who skips French

You're the actress who can be anyone she wants except for herself

You're the loony who talks about time travel and space aliens

You're the tomboy who can throw daggers with her hands _and _eyes

You're the kid who went missing for a year but no one noticed

Who are you?

You're Dodo Chaplet

And you're perfect


	8. Ben Jackson

Who is that man?

Nobody _you_ know, surely!

He is a liar!

He is a fake!

Why is he here?

Why are you the only one who seems to think

That this man isn't the same man you were with

When you were in Cornwall

Or who had been by your side

Fighting the Cybermen

He's an imposter

You know the truth

You're going to prove it

One way or another

You're going to prove that he's not the Doctor!

But, then again,

Maybe he really _is_


	9. Polly Wright

Yes?

Or no?

Yes?

Or no?

You are the deciding force

You have the power to choose

But not just for yourself

You're choosing for two people

You

And him

Yes?

Or no?

Come on,

You can do it

You've been waiting for this moment

Dreaming about it

Longing for it

Clinging to the chance

That

One day

This would happen

And you would say

Yes!

…or no?

Yes?

Or no?

Well, what is it then?

He's waiting

You can't help but think that his knee must be getting sore

What are you scared of?

He's protected you

He's laughed with you

He's run with you

He's loved you back

He's seen the stars with you

He's fought aliens for you

He's-

You are brought back to reality as two people run by

A man and a woman

A bit of an age gap

Her dad must have given her hell about that

But,

If they can overcome

Why can't you?

They are just two, everyday humans

You've seen the stars

You're braver than this

"Ben Jackson," You look down at the kneeling man, "Of course, I'll marry you!"


	10. Jamie McCrimmon

He shouldn't have to see you

Not like this

Not now

Not when you are so

Old

Old

Old

And he's only gotten younger

As the years go by

You smile

Someday he will be nothing more than a child

If he keeps this whole reverse aging thing up

He asks you what you're smiling about

You just shake your head

It feels nice, though,

To smile

You don't smile much anymore

And the muscles feel all stiff

All…old

Like you

So very

Old

Old

Old

And you can't help feeling a bit jealous

He doesn't have to be old anymore

He doesn't have to wait for someone to take him away from ridicule

He isn't the crazy old man

The pariah

Driven mad in war

But you remember him alright

Even though he didn't think you could

You remember

Bits and pieces

All strung together

A puzzle with half the pieces missing

Sometimes you're elated that you tricked a whole planet of geniuses

But mostly

You wish you could just forget


	11. Victoria Waterfield

Little girl

Little, baby girl

You have such a sad story to tell

You look so much like your mother

(That's what your father tells you anyways)

You never really knew your mother

Well, not as anything more than a mother

(At least)

She died when you were still a girl

And so,

Father raises you

(Until _they_ come)

_They_ take you away from your home

The home where you have lived your entire, sheltered, life

You think that _they_ are going to kill you

(But then **he** comes)

And father dies

(To save **him**)

So, now, you're an orphan

So, **he** takes you away

To see the stars

And to keep you safe

Because

You're still just a naïve, little, baby girl

(But, then again, you really aren't)

Because

Someone as sheltered, as you have been, still can be clever

You.

Gullible?

Never!

At least,

(That's what you believe)

But It still gets you

(Doesn't It?)

It makes you be bad

It tricks you

It gets you

And

Once again,

You are the Damsel In Distress

And

Once again,

You are the Little, Baby Girl

You are Gullible and Naïve

But,

Next Time,

(You promise yourself)

If there is a Next Time,

You will be the Knight In Shining Armor


	12. Alistair Gordon LethbridgeStewart

"_Pour one for the Doctor!"_

You say to the nurse

**Every Time**

**Every Time**

And

**Every Time**

**Every Time**

She smiles at you

(Sadly)

As she pours an extra cup of brandy

And

You tell her stories

(All about him)

**Every Time**

**Every Time**

She gets to hear all about

The Man of Many Faces

"_No, really, this time he was so skinny that you wouldn't have seen him if he turned sideways,_

_Well,_

_If it wasn't for that hair!"_

(You think that the Doctor likes to show off his hair too much)

And she laughs

But,

Her laughs are always full of…

…Pity

And,

You know that she pities you

And,

You know that she thinks you're an old kook

But,

You don't really care what she thinks

(You don't really care what anybody thinks)

-not anymore-

You just act like you don't notice

You pretend that you can't see her

_sadsadsmiles_

And her

_woeisyoulaughs_

Because,

She is nice

Because,

She listens

**Every Time**

**Every Time**

And,

When she leaves

(You know)

That she is the only one who doesn't call you crazy

Who doesn't talk about you to the other patients and workers

Who cares about you

And,

That's how you know

When

It's time

For you

To let go

And

Simply

Go

To

Sleep


	13. Zoe Heriot

There's more to knowledge than facts

You know

And, dreams can be as real as a memory

Those years

That you cannot,

For the life of you,

Remember

How can you not remember?

Remember that man

So old, clever, and kind

How can you not remember?

How you defied your beliefs in reality

How you made the imaginary war with the practical

How you won

Oh, my dear girl,

You were so brave

So strong

So…alive

You saw the most wonderful things

Things that are now merely dreams

No longer memories

Things that do not exist to you anymore

Because they are impractical

Illogical

And

(most of all)

For some reason

When you look back on your dreams

You can't help but begin to cry

To cry

For something lost

For something you swear you never had

Because

All you can trust are your memories now

But, my dear girl,

If only you knew,

Memories can be deceiving


	14. Elizabeth Shaw

You held degrees in physics, medicine, and more...  
...he was doctor of practically everything

You had a reasonable degree of proficiency in French...  
...he spoke so many languages, many of which would never be heard by the human ear

You were an expert on meteorites...  
...he raced them

You were drafted from Cambridge to work as UNIT's scientific advisor...  
...he only had to fall out of the sky, it didn't matter if he had a whole other body or not: he was the obvious choice

You didn't believe in aliens, for a time...  
...he _was_ one

You were as close to an equal he could have had,

You were no laboratory assistant,

You weren't made to pass test tubes and tell that man he was brilliant

You were different than the rest of them,

The others he had known,

The rest of the mad man's friends.

But, then again, you were just like them:

You knew the man

You saw the box

You fought the aliens

You saved the Earth

Hell, you even dressed in skirts!

But, no matter how many things you shared with everyone else loved by the man,

There was one, extremely important, thing that made your time with the man much different from theirs';

You see,

No matter how hard you both tried;

No matter how fast you climbed, attempting to find something higher than the sky, you never did get the ultimate adventure.

Not once, did you get to see the stars

Not once, did the soles of your shoes touch upon an alien world

Not once, did you see that mad mad man in his natural environment.

And, even if you never _really_ believed in the magic stored inside his silly blue police box,

You still could feel it, and you wished that he could have come back one day,

For one first and last trip together.

One final adventure...

And, this time, one _real_ goodbye...

...no matter how belated


	15. Jo Grant

You were a replacement  
To put it quit simply  
[He never asked for you]  
But,  
He was stuck  
With you  
And your  
Constant chatter  
You knew why they stuck you with him  
You never really earned your place in UNIT  
[That had been Uncle Jack pulling some strings]  
You were with that man because he was in need  
In need of someone  
"Someone to pass you your test tubes and tell you how brilliant you are"  
But,  
You became more than that  
[You think]  
You became his friend  
His confident  
His companion  
And you were equals in so many ways  
[Even if he _was_ a genius and you were just some girl who couldn't pass her A-Levels]  
And then  
He became all hair and teeth  
[TWICE!]  
And,  
That second time,  
He didn't change back.  
That second time,  
He left.  
You searched all over for him  
But,  
You could not,  
For the life of you,  
Get to the emergency on time  
He had either "Just left"  
Or  
Did not deem the situation 'important' enough to weasel his way into it  
And then,  
He died,  
[Well, sort of]  
And you saw Sarah Jane Smith  
And you met her rag-tag group of preteen, crime fighters  
And you thought to yourself  
"Sarah, aren't you lucky."  
[Don't try and deny it, it was written across your face]  
But…Now you see him again  
And he's changed…again  
(The bastard)  
And,  
He wears a bow tie now  
And,  
He likes tweed  
And,  
He's still so spectacular  
And,  
Well,  
He's the Doctor  
He'll _always_ be the Doctor  
And,  
That's why you're safe  
And,  
That's why you never screamed  
[And haven't]  
Not since you first met him


	16. Sarah Jane Smith

You all die alone  
Born alone  
Die alone  
That's what they all say  
But you were sure  
So sure  
That he would be there for you  
But he wasn't  
(He really never would have been anyways)  
He probably doesn't even know  
That you are gone  
Not yet  
Because  
He's got more important things to do  
Like saving the world  
(For one)  
And Clum  
(For another)  
And he doesn't have time for old companions  
(Not even you)  
Nor anymore

* * *

AN Hey guys...so I really seem to be off and on here on FanFiction but I am still working on all of my stories. So far for Companions I have already finished River Song, Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, Donna Noble, and Grace Holloway but I want to post all of these poems in order the first time through so I'm going to wait to put those up here until I have finished those who come before them. So far I am having the most trouble with Rose's but am trucking along just fine. Thanks for sticking with me!

-The Creature


End file.
